Work-a-holic
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: Donatello's sick, but refuses to believe it. Good thing his brothers are always there to take care of him.


Workaholic

1:00 AM.

_Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap _The keys clicked as Donnie typed away on his laptop. He was working on unmutating April's father. He promised her that he would cure him, if it took him the rest of his life.

_Knock Knock _

"Come in," Donnie called, not looking away from the computer screen. The door creaked open and Leo stepped inside, dragging his feet on the floor and rubbing his eyes. "Donnie, do you know what time it is?"

Donnie took a second to look at the clock in the bottom right of his screen. 1:10 AM. Was it really that late? He looked up at Leo for the first time since he entered the room. It looked like a dead man walking…or dead turtle walking. "It's late, Leo. You should be sleeping. You look tired." Donnie recited turning his attention back to the computer screen.

"I was sleeping, until your monotonous typing woke me up." He yawned.

"Sorry" Donnie replied with no sign of sincere sympathy.

"Go to bed, Donnie. It's late." Leo became annoyed with the continuous sound of keys on the keyboard being pressed down. You never actually know how annoying something is until you hear it after midnight.

"I'll go to bed in a minute. I just have to finish this one thing." He quirked a brow and started typing faster. Leo was about ready to throw the laptop across the room.

"It can wait until the morning, Don. It's time for you to go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow, and you can't be sleepy." Leo whined, knowing the true length of a Donatello minute.

"Okay. Okay. I know." Donnie yawned while he saved his work and closed the lid to his laptop. "I'm done, are you happy now." He stood out of his chair and took a few steps in the direction of his bed.

"No, I'm still awake." Leo half smiled and closed the light in Donnie's room. "Now, go to sleep." He closed the door and returned to his own room.

When Donnie heard his brother's door close, he sat right back down in his desk chair and opened his laptop back up. He logged himself back in and continued his work.

3:30 AM. Hours seemed to pass by as minutes as Donnie worked the night away. He was slowly but surely getting closer to creating a retro mutagen. He had devised a lengthy algorithm in creating the perfect combination of chemicals that would undo the mutation. So far, he had some close calls, but nothing was permanent. As Donnie rapidly typed the next test to his algorithm, he started to feel a rumbling in his stomach. He paid it little attention and passed it off as hunger, ignoring it the best he could. But it just kept coming. Soon, he felt the bile feeling of acidic stomach contents creeping up into his mouth. His cheeks quickly filled up with vomit and he threw his hands over his mouth before sprinting into the bathroom, not even bothering to save his work.

He spewed the contents of his stomach into the toilet he just barely made it to. He was surprised the sounds of him gagging didn't wake anyone, especially Leo, whose highly trained ears were sensitive to the click of letter keys on a keyboard. But then again, it was almost four in the morning. Everyone was still sound asleep in their beds. But Donnie continued to vomit everything he had eaten the previous day. He wondered what he had eaten that upset his stomach like that, and how much longer he would have to endure the painful vomiting. The only thing worse than the vomiting was the dry heaves that followed shortly after. When his stomach was empty, his body still felt the need to pretend he had something left. His dry throat heaved bringing Donnie to his knees and clenching his chest. The pain was unbearable.

When the dry heaves subsided, he collapsed on the floor, exhausted from all the vomiting. He breathed heavily, as if he had just run ten miles, and closed his eyes for a minute. His mind went a mile a minute. What did he eat? Or was this a virus? An intestinal bacterial disease? Or just the typical winter flu? His potential diagnoses were endless. His head practically spun around as he laid on the floor.

Slowly, he paced back to his room and looked at the clock. 4:27. He groaned and climbed back into his desk chair. Rubbing his temples, he moaned in frustration. He still had so much work to do, but he suddenly felt more like crawling into his bed and never getting out, a feeling Donnie rarely ever experienced. He scavenged around for a bucket in his room and pressed in between his knees, in case he needed to hurl again and wouldn't be lucky enough to make it to the bathroom.

He slid his finger along the track pad of his laptop to revive it from hibernation. The screen lit up and Donnie continued his work. His body continued to send him signals that he needed to rest, all of which he ignored. He yawned three times in five minutes and struggled to reopen his eyes every time he blinked. But his fingers moved at the speed of light across the keyboard. He clearly had his priorities set out for him…work first, health later.

Donnie worked through the rest of the night, despite the uneasiness in his stomach and the pounding in his head. Occasionally, he dipped his head down to vomit, but then resumed his work as if nothing had happened. Donnie ignored the roars of his obviously angry stomach as he continued his search for a working retro mutagen.

Later on in the morning, the doorknob turned and Leo slowly crept into Donnie's room, expecting him to be asleep. "Rise and shine brainiac." Leo bellowed cheerfully as he walked over to the bed. He did not expect to see Donnie sitting in his computer chair, "did you go to sleep at all last night?" Leo asked, already having an idea of what the answer would be.

Donnie simply shook his head "no" and kept typing on the computer. "I told you last night we have a busy day today and…" Leo stopped midsentence when he spun the chair around to look at his brother. "Whoa, you don't look too good." Leo eyed his brother, taking a specific notice to the bucket Donnie held in his lap. His eyes were tired and their usual dark red had faded into a dull brown. It looked as though he struggled to keep his eyes open. Thin lines of vomit covered Donnie's chin, mostly dry and stained. Donnie just looked sick, though he would never admit it.

"You need to get to bed." Leo demanded, "You look horrible."

"No time for sleep, Leo. I have to keep working. Like you said, we have a busy day today." Donnie turned back his seat to stare at the screen.

"Not you. You just need to rest and feel better." Leo pulled the chair away from the desk, more towards the center of the room.

"I feel fine, Leo." Donnie faked a smile and stood up, which was a bad idea. Donnie quickly became lightheaded and fell to his knees. Unable to get back up, he pressed his palms to the floor and started dry heaving.

Leo watched helplessly as his brother's chest painfully convulsed below him. He put the bucket under Donnie's mouth in case he spewed chunks and started rubbing his shell, in hopes to relieve even the smallest amount of pain.

When the dry heaves subsided, Donnie rested his shell on his ankles and slouched uncomfortably. Leo offered his brother a hand, but Donnie refused it, using his desk chair as support to stand up again, only that time, a little slower. Donatello continued to walk out of his room as if nothing had happened, clutching his staff in case he would have fallen again. Leo stood there, dumbfounded at why Donnie was so stubborn all of a sudden. Usually, Donnie would jump at the opportunity to take a day off and just relax in bed. Well, maybe not jump, but he most certainly wouldn't refuse. He ran into the kitchen where he found Donnie brewing a kettle of water for what Leo assumed would become tea. "Are you sure you can keep that down?" Leo asked leaning in the doorway.

Donnie retrieved a teabag from the pantry and set it in a NYC themed mug, "I told you, Leo. I'm fine."

"What you just did wasn't fine." Leo scolded, looking concernedly at Donnie, practically shivering out of his shell.

"It's just nothing. Let it go. I'm better now." Donnie waited to the kettle to whistle. When it did, he poured the water over the tea bag. He dunked the tea bag a few times, just to make it a little stronger. Slowly and carefully, he sipped his tea.

Leo eyed his brother's fatigued figure and sighed. "You know, a weaker tea is better for an upset stomach." He mentioned, knowing that Donnie was paying him little attention. It was almost pointless to argue with his obviously ill brother, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He went back to Donnie's room and grabbed the bucket, knowing he would be needing it later. He leaned against the doorway in the kitchen and watched Donnie drink the tea.

"You want a cup, Leo. There's still some water left." Donnie offered.

"No thanks." Leo crossed his arms across his chest. He could tell that Donnie was still not feeling well and set the bucket down beside him, "You're gonna need that." He said simply.

"No, I'm not." Donnie insisted. Pushing the bucket away with his foot. The farther away it got, the more he felt the tea unsettling in his stomach. He needed a quick distraction to get Leo out of the kitchen… "Did you hear that?" He said, trying to keep the vomit down for the time being.

"Hear what?" Leo asked, turning around.

"It sounded like something fell. It came from Splinter's room." Donnie lied, hoping Leo would fall for it and go to check it out.

Leo had a feeling for what Donnie was doing. "I didn't hear anything. That fever is probably getting to your head. You need to go lie down." Leo again insisted.

Donnie was running out of time; he could feel the vomit creeping up his throat. He ignored Leo's request for rest and ran to the bathroom. He made it just in time, regurgitating the tea into the bowl. "Ugh, I thought tea was supposed to make you feel better." He moaned, leaning over the toilet.

Leo followed Donnie to the bathroom, waiting outside. He heard Donnie throw up and continue to complain about it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. No more games. Leo was more determined now than he was before to get Donnie into his bed. When Donnie finally exited the bathroom ten minutes later, Leo had his arms crossed blocking the exit.

"You are going to bed, right now." Leo grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pushed him back to his room. Donnie tried to struggle, but he was far too weak to put up much of a fight. When they got back to Donnie's room, Leo turned down the sheets. "Alright, get in." Leo commanded.

Donnie resisted as much as he could. "I'm sure, that was the last time." He tried to convince Leo. But Leo would have none of it. He eventually gave up and crawled into the bed, mumbling incoherently as he did so.

Leo then went as far as tucking him in. He turned down the light and took a seat in Donnie's desk chair. "You're just gonna sit there?" Donnie asked, looking at Leo confusedly.

"If I leave, you'll get out of the bed…and do things. Things that are not resting. So yes, I am just going to sit here." Leo crossed his arms over his chest.

Donnie smirked, "That seems awfully boring." He rested his head on the pillow. Though he would never admit it, it was comforting. And to his ailing body, the hard sewer mattress felt more comfortable than ever.

"But knowing that you're resting is worth it," Leo smiled. He figured that in enough time, Donnie would fall asleep and he could continue his morning routine.

"Whatever," Donnie sighed. He still had so much to do. He still hadn't found a cure for April's dad, he had training to do, things to fix. With so much on his mind, how could he possibly sleep? He knew Leo was not going to leave until he was asleep, so there was no alterative option.

The more Donnie's mind thought, the more tired he became. He quickly found himself drifting to sleep. His slumber was deep. He hadn't noticed that he was asleep until he woke up what felt like hours later. When he opened his eyes, Leonardo was gone. He was glad that he could finally stop resting and get back to work. He hopped out of the bed and back to his desk. When the dizziness caused by his sudden movements subsided. He logged onto his laptop and picked up where he had left off earlier. He checked the time. It was after 2 in the afternoon. He had slept for at least six hours and still felt horrible.

A pair of strong hands pressed against his shoulder, starling the sick genius. "Hey. What are you doing out of bed, brainiac?" A deeper and harsher voice in comparison to Leo's concerned one asked.

Donnie found himself being turned around in his chair to meet the disproving gaze of his brother in red. "Leo told me all about what happened this morning." Raph chuckled slightly, "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He pressed his finger against Donnie's forehead.

Donnie slightly blushed, pushing away Raph's finger. It was very likely that everyone down to Spike had heard about what he did earlier. "I'm feeling better now Raph, honest." He tried his best to sound convincing, which he was horrible at.

Raph smiled, "I don't think so." He shook his head, rolling Donnie's chair back to his bed. "Now get back in." he demanded.

Donnie did as he was told, not before scoffing at his brother's assertive attitude. Raph pulled the covers over Donnie and took a seat in the chair. "Now go back to sleep." Raph pointed his finger, showing that he meant business.

Donnie rolled his eyes. He knew his brothers were only doing what was best for him, but it was interfering with his regular daily plans. This small vacation day would put him very behind on all of his work. He could feel Raph's stare on him as he stared at the ceiling, counting all the specs. He had just woken up from a six hour nap; how could he possibly go back sleep? He asked himself the same question while he counted the ceiling blemishes.

His stomach turned uneasily inside of him and he knew what that would mean. "Raph." He swallowed hard to repress the vomit build up. "I'm going to need a bucket. Now." He hated asking for help and being so useless. It was usually all the others that asked him for things. It was so different for him to be the turtle in need.

Raph was already prepared for this kind of event. He had a trash bin easily at his disposal. He pulled it out from behind the chair and handed it to Donnie. "Don't puke on the floor, bro. I won't clean it up." He tried to joke about the situation, even though it was obvious that Donnie was not in a joking mood.

Donnie threw his head over the side of the bed and into the trash can, immediately throwing up. Raph took some kind of odd amusement at watching Donnie be sick. He sat there with a satisfied smirk on his face. He did feel bad for his brother, but he found it amusing that Donnie was so helpless. When the hurling had subsided, Raph genuinely felt horrible for Donnie. He looked so exhausted. His eyes were droopy and tired. He mouth was turned into what seemed like an eternal pout. Donnie just looked ill. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Raph offered sincerely.

Donnie jumped at this opportunity for him to be alone. "If you wouldn't mind, could you get me another blanket? I'm freezing." He shivered, hoping it would make his story all the more believable.

Raph stood up, "Sure. I'll be right back." He left the room to grab the blanket from Mikey's room.

While Raph was away, Donnie got up as fast as he could, grabbed his laptop, and returned to the bed. He hid his laptop under the covers and wrapped himself up tightly, hoping Raph wouldn't notice that the laptop was removed from the desk.

Raph returned with Mikey's bright orange blanket and laid it on top of the blanket Donnie already had. He sat back down in the chair and rested his feet up on the side of Donnie's bed. Donnie turned to face the wall and snuck his laptop out from under the covers. He opened the lid just to the point where he could see the screen in negative effect and logged himself in, typing very slowly so Raph would not be able to hear the sound of keys. He turned down the brightness and the sound hoping that neither of them would draw Raph's attention.

He continued his search waiting for the different search engines to return whether there was any sign of Mr. O'Neil. He had shown positive at four of the facilities so far, so there are multiple places to check. It seemed the Kraang were moving his from facility to facility.

"What are you doing?" Raph's voice spoke up. He knew that Donnie had not fallen asleep so fast, nor does he sleep facing the wall. He stood up and looked over the brim of Donnie's shell. He saw the laptop opened next to Donnie and Donnie's fingers on the keys. "You're working. What did I tell you, Donnie!" Raph shouted, snatching the laptop away from him. He set it back down on the desk where it belonged.

"Raph. I am this close to finding April's dad." He pressed his fingers close together to demonstrate how close he actually was.

"It can wait." Raph shook his head sitting back down in the chair, keeping a more attentive eye on Donnie. "No more working. No more thinking. Just relax and fall asleep." Raph insisted.

Donnie was still not even slightly tired. "There has to be more exciting things you could be doing." He made light conversation, resting his head back against the pillow.

"Yeah, there are. But if we leave you alone, you won't rest. We know you Donnie." Raph turned half of his mouth up in a smile. "You will do exactly what you just did."

"I don't think I need to rest anymore, Raph. I feel all better now." He tried to get Raph to believe him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard that a million times, and I'm still not buying it." Raph waved his hand in annoyance. "Just rest." Donnie could tell Raph was done conversing.

He sighed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He tried to clear his mind making him able to fall asleep again. He knew he needed the rest. He couldn't seem to make time for it, though. He clasped his eyes together trying to force out all the thought. He could feel himself getting more and more tired, until he could set himself to sleep.

His sleep this time around had been unsettling. He knew he was tossing and turning under the covers. He couldn't find a comfortable position. His arms and legs flailed around until he could get into a position where he felt relaxed. Raph took notice of Donatello's restless behavior. He got out of the chair and moved to rest his hand on Donatello's forehead. He was burning up. Raph assumed he was just having fever dreams which explained his flailing limbs. He decided to leave Donnie rest in peace, turning out the light and cracking the door, and returned to his brothers practicing katas in the dojo. As Donnie struggled under the weight of the covers, rising over his bedside every so often to empty his stomach into the bucket Raph had strategically placed there.

Donnie slept another while longer, awaking to the unexpected face of his master sitting at his bedside. He was slightly startled, but overall more comforted. Splinter would not be overly concerned as Leo was, and he certainly wouldn't be aggressive as Raph was. "My son, how are you feeling?" He asked, placing his paw on Donatello's forehead and cheeks.

It was no use to argue with Splinter as he had done with Leo and Raph before. Splinter had a way of knowing the answers to questions even before he asked them. They often wondered why he asked the questions anyway. "Not as bad." He admitted, "I don't think I can sleep anymore though."

Splinter chuckled, "No, you have done enough sleeping. But you must still remain resting until your ailment has subsided."

Donnie sighed. He feared he would become mentally unstable if he had to spend any more time cooped up in his bed, "resting", being stalked by his brothers. The analogy of a rabbit and a hawk came into his mind. Every time he would do so much as move, his brothers would attack him and force him into submission once again. "Can I move out to the living room then, and watch some TV? I'm so sick of this bed." He complained.

Splinter contemplated for a moment. He didn't want Donnie's sickness to spread about the lair. But he also couldn't stand seeing his son so miserable. He nodded his head, "You may rest in the living room." He helped Donatello out of his room and to their living room. Splinter then returned to the silence of the dojo to meditate while Donnie made himself comfortable on the sofa. He wrapped himself up in his blanket and rested against the hard couch cushions. He flipped through channels with bored eyes, not paying much attention to any of the shows he passed.

He was not alone for long before his brothers ran by on their way to the kitchen. Mikey was the only one to stop and converse with him. "Donnie. Bro. Splinter actually let you leave your room." Mikey greeted.

Donnie hadn't seen his youngest brother all day. "It took a lot of begging, but he finally let me out. Not like the sofa is any more comfortable though." He smiled, laughing lightly. The smell of pizza suddenly diffused into the living room and Donnie's stomach turned in nausea. Whatever bug ailed him, was not yet slept off.

Mikey picked up quickly on Donnie's discomfort. "Still queasy?" He didn't stop to let Donnie answer, "Must be pretty bad if pizza makes you wanna hurl."

Donnie nodded, "You do not want to catch this, Mikey." He reassured his forever-hungry brother, "I feel like I won't be able to eat for a week." He exaggerated.

"No pizza." Mikey exclaimed, "Keep your germs to yourself."

"Actually, it's not really germs. Though I haven't conducted any thorough testing, I can concur that what I have is viral and…"

"Blah, blah, smart talk, blah. It's just an expression Donnie." Mikey informed his brother. "I'm gonna go get some pizza." Mikey announced before running into the kitchen.

The stench of fresh pizza, usually something Donnie ran to, caused him to curl up in disgust. He was certain there would be vomit on the floor in a matter of minutes if the odor didn't stop. Time progressed, the odor only got stronger. Donnie quickly got up from the couch and ran into his lab, closing the door. He leaned back against the door and rested his head against the cold steel. His eyes rested for a matter of seconds before they opened up wide again. He looked over at his desk, all of his unfinished projects. Without hesitation, he dropped the blanket encasing him by the door and made his way over to his heap of broken electronics. "I'll only fix one or two." He told himself, pulling out his tools and getting to work without any reconsideration.

He motion and activity turned his insides, yet he continued to work with little regard to his rotating digestive system. He finished one, then another, and another. Glitches in his own system didn't prevent him from removing other glitches. He finished a good half dozen before the nausea forced him to succumb. He dropped his wrench on the ground, a hard clank on the floor. The loud sound caused his brothers to come running into the lab, where they saw Donnie, supporting his weight on his work bench trying not to throw up, cheeks puffed up. They rushed to his aid before he had time to resist; to insist he could continue working.

"Donnie, how many times will we have to tell you?" Raph announced, agitated, carrying him off to the bathroom. The three left him alone for a moment, to give him privacy, only to return to continue scolding him.

"I was resting, then the pizza, and I felt sick, so I went to my lab, and I was going to rest, but then I saw all my projects. I can't just take a day off like this, guys. There's so much I have to do." Donnie said, defending his own case. He was quickly overruled.

"All your stupid little projects, and your fancy computer programs will be there when you get better. Why don't you stop trying to fix everyone else's problems and start taking care of your own?" Raph returned Donnie to the couch.

"I am better, Raph. I'm so much better now than I was this morning. Just let me get back to work." He insisted.

Raph just rolled his eyes and threw the blanket at Donnie. "Not happening, braniac." He sat down on the sofa, the other brothers followed.

"Just take it easy, Donnie. We don't need anything right now." Leo sat beside Donnie's head.

"April needs her father." Donnie mumbled quietly to himself, reminding himself of his priorities. He was surrounded on both sides. There was no way he could get around them to go off to his room or back to his lab. He was certain where ever he went; one of his brothers would follow. They didn't trust him. He knew they only wanted him to be healthy, but the laziness killed him. He wasn't used to being so inactive, so lethargic. A mind like his couldn't be rested. It was always thinking, always moving, always coming up with new ideas. If he stopped, the ideas got away from him, and there was no guarantee they would ever come back.

Mikey sat 2 inches away from the TV, flipping through channels in search of anything the brothers could watch together. Never an easy task. Leo wanted to watch Space Hero reruns, Donnie wanted to watch something on Animal Planet, Raph wanted to watch wresting, and Mikey wanted to watch cartoon. There was never anything that fulfilled all of their individual interests. This went on for a while, they watched segments of TV shows, then at a commercial, they would flip to another show another brother liked. Later on, Leo stood up and clicked off the TV. He gave the understood signal for patrol, sheathing his katanas.

"Are we really gonna go tonight?" Raph asked, slowly sliding his sais into his belt. "You know what he'll do when we leave." He motioned to the ill lying on the couch.

Leo thought for a moment. He looked at Donnie, whose color had improved drastically over the past few hours. He figured that whatever ailed Donnie was one of those 24 hour flu bugs. "We'll let him in his room; lock his laptop up someone safe." They talked about him like he wasn't but a foot away. Leo figured without his laptop, there was nothing else for their brother to do in his room, besides maybe read a book. "And we'll do a short patrol tonight, maybe once around the city, bringing back mutagen if we see any."

Raph and Mikey nodded, taking Donnie to his room and resting him on the bed. 'Take it easy bro, we'll be back soon." Mikey reassured him, "Want me to grab you something before we go?" He asked.

Donnie skimmed his bookshelf quickly. Nothing he hadn't read 300 times. "No, I think I'll be good." He smiled at Mikey. Raph grabbed his laptop from his desk and took it out of the room.

Donnie was alone, and for the first time all day, he didn't feel the urge to defy his brothers' orders. He was content just laying down in his bed, lost in his thoughts and not feeling the need to act. Ideas were okay. He had a small notebook on his side table, and if he felt something was worth writing down, he scribbled it quickly, hoping the chicken scratch would jog the memory, maybe even extend it, when he felt well enough to act on it. His brain activity slowed, until it stopped creating new ideas, new thoughts. He was able to close his eyes and remain in a peaceful light sleep. Aware of his surroundings, but focused in on himself.

He felt a rumbling in his stomach and tried to suppress it. He felt he had done more vomiting in that day than he had in his 16 years of life. Eventually, it went away and Donnie fell fast to a deeper state of sleep.

The trio returned before midnight. They crept into Donnie's room, hushing each other after noticing that he was asleep. Leo moved in closer, while Raph and Mikey settled a gamble in closer to the exit. "Come on, pay up. He's asleep." Mikey chuckled. Leo placed his hand carefully on Donnie's forehead. "He's cooling down." Leo nodded to his brothers, "We better let him sleep." The three turtles retreated to their own bedrooms to call it a night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Donnie awoke the next morning feeling fresh. It had been the first time in a long time he had woken up in his bed after a full night's sleep. He had almost forgotten how good that feels. He was so used to waking up over his work bench having slept 2-3 hours. His stomach no longer bothered him and his fever was only lingering, nothing that would prevent him from catching up on his work. He jumped out of his bed and went to grab his laptop when he recalled it was hidden from him the night before.

He sprinted down to Leo's room, knowing Leo had it. He knocked three times before opening the door, too energetic to wait for a response. Rushing in, his eyes darted around the room looking for his laptop. His visual search came up empty. "Hey, Leo. Where'd you put my laptop?" He asked, digging around the room. He received a moan in response. "Still sleepy, dude? How late were you out on patrol last night?" he asked, not paying him too much attention.

Leo remained under the covers, "Your laptop's in your lab, on your desk in there." His voice was slightly muffled by blankets.

Donnie stared questionably at his brother, "Hey, you okay?" He asked walking over to his brother's bed. He pulled the covers back quickly, countering some small resistance from Leo's side.

"I'm fine. I just need 10 more minutes." Leo reached to pull the covers back over himself.

"Dude, you don't look fine." His state was similar to what Donnie had experienced only 24 hours ago. "You should just stay in your bed…and…rest." He ended abruptly, thinking. Donnie then laughed a little at his hypocrisy, shaking his head.

Leo caught onto Donnie's small joke, "Right, because you're so good at that." Donnie blushed.

"I know now that with illness comes a day of resting. I was stubborn yesterday, and I'm sorry for being such a big deal." He half smiled a little, "And for getting you sick."

Leo smiled and laughed a little, "Apology accepted," he curled up and clutched his stomach, groaning, "Now leave me alone." He said jokingly.

Donnie rushed off to his room and returned to Leo's in a matter of seconds. He put a bucket beside Leo's bed, "You're gonna need that." He smiled before leaving Leo's room. "I'll be back in a little bit." He ran off to his lab to get back to work on the retro mutagen.


End file.
